okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Chikara Omori
Chikara Omori is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's the mother of Kou Omori and the wife of Akki Omori. Appearance Chikara has blue hair and light blue eyes. She's not especially tall or small, although she is taller than Kou. She's usually seen wearing dresses, and wears her hair as a side ponytail, in the hairstyle known as the Dead Anime Mom Hair. Personality Chikara is presented as a calm woman and a loving mother, happy to meet her son's friends and his happiness, and also a very loving wife. However despite her apperances, she seems to have a more unsual side to herself, as she's adventurous and partakes in different exorcism jobs. She's unafraid of danger and strange situations. Powers and Abilities Chikara hasn't displayed any kind of special ability or superhuman power. However, it's implied that she might posses some sort of power, as she was the first human to be able to willingly enter and leave Hell. Furthermore, given her job as an exorcist who fights monsters, it's reasonable to assume she has the strenght or skills to deal with them. Background Not much is known about Chikara's past. She used to to go high school somewhere near Nantoka, where she met Kanae Senjou. One day, she stopped going to school. At some point, she met Akki Omori. They fell in love, got married, and had a child. However, since their son, Kou, was half-human, Chikara wanted to give him a human childhood. Akki couldn't leave the Underworld, so she and Chikara had to part ways. Chikara started livling in the human world with Kou, moving from town to town very frequently due to Kou's powers. Story She was first introduced in chapter 13, as one of Kou's two mothers. She was happy to see her son bring home friends, and was especially interested in Akie, whom she'd heard about from Kou. In chapter 15 and chapter 16, she invites her son's friends over to Hell for a summer trip, where she reunites with her wife Akki. Both of them enjoy having time with each other, and are happy to see their son having made friends. However, they wonder wether he'll be able to tell them about his past. It's revealed in chapter 20 that she was Kanae Senjou's old classmate, and that she has always loved adventure. Kanae recalls her as strange, and when they meet in chapter 21, she notes how she hasn't changed at all, and how Kou really resembles her. She appeared in chapters 23 and 30 with Akki, attending the Sports and Culture festival respectively to cheer on Kou. Relationships Kou Omori Chikara is Kou's human mother, and as such she's her main caretaker. They live together in the human world, and seem to be close enough for him to tell her about her friends, especially Akie. She supports her son and his friends, inviting them to stay a few days in Hell during summer vacation. Akki Omori Akki is Chikara's wife, and they seem to have a very strong relationship. Despite not being able to live together due to Akki's position as the ruler of the Underworld, they try to see each other whenever they can, and when they do they tend to make Kou embarrassed by how they act. Kanae Senjou Kanae and Chikara were classmates when they were in highschool. Despite not being especially close, Chikara recognized Kanae's name when she called to talk about Kou, acting very friendly towards her. Gallery chapter13cover.png|Chikara in Chapter 13's cover Younger chikara.JPG|A younger Chikara, seen in Kanae's flashback chapter21cover.png|Chikara with Akki and Kou Trivia * The kanji for her name means parent, althought Chikara can also mean power. * She has the infamous Dead Anime Mother hairstyle, which is a common trope in anime. * Since Kanae mentions she was 33 four years before the start of the series, that neans she's currently 37. Since Chikara was her classmate, it's safe to assume they are the same age. ** This also means Chikara was 22 when Kou was born. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters